Zero Alternate Universe - Tale of the Demoness
by LeviathanChan
Summary: After the Continental War's end, Edea, a former mercenary pilot, comes back home in Ustio to see her family. One day she receives a phone call from her long time best friend, a not so insignificant call since it might change her fate... She'll have to withstand old memories and to make difficult decisions. So here begins the tale of the demoness. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1 : End of the Continental War

**_So, this is my first fanfiction written in English, I hope I didn't make too much mistakes !_**  
**_In my AU Cipher is a woman, some events might be different compared to the games (maybe some dates for example, or some characters deaths/way of dying...) but don't worry I'll be faithful to the main events/story as much as possible. It might also include different characters POVs. It's certainly not the first someone imagined Cipher as a girl but I do not intend to steal anyone's idea/story :)_**  
**_And I'm quite bad at summaries so well excuse me in advance lol_**  
**_Well I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter !_**

Chapter 1 - End of the Continental War

_September 25th 2005_

_Outskirts of Farbanti, Western Erusea_

This damned War has finally come to an end huh ? Everyone's happy, my mercenary companions are already opening various bottles alcohol and me… Well I'm outside watching the stars. The sky is so peaceful, and when you're not surrounded by a group of drunk friends it's pretty calm.

Anyway let me introduce myself ! The name's Edea, I was born in Directus, Ustio and I'm 34 years old. After the Belkan War I decided to become a nurse, a military nurse to be more precise, I was tired of killing and wanted to help those brave soldiers who fought out there to protect civilians.

I've seen some bad shit during the Continental War, innocent children being wounded by enemy fire, fighters who just lost a leg and many other atrocities. I put all my heart in my work, even if it was impossible to save everyone. People even began to call me "Angel of the battlefield" while I was on duty. That's pretty ironic considering my nickname during the Belkan War…

Yup that's me, the "Demon Lord of the Round Table". _They should have said demoness, I'm a woman after all !_

"Hey Edea what are you doing out there ?! It's freezing !" a young voice pulled me out of my thoughts. That was Anne a medical doctor who served in Valais air base, we already were friends when we arrived to the base so that made things less difficult for both of us. "I needed some fresh air, I'll be back don't worry !" then some minutes later I arrived at the party in the middle of a stupid game (involving alcohol of course) _it seems a long night awaits me _and began to play with the others.

_September 30th 2005_

_City center of Directus, Ustio_

I'm finally back home, er, almost ! I ring the doorbell and instantly hear "Meooooooooooooow" it seems my cat still remembers me. My mom opened the door with a bright smile and my cat ran towards me_ heh I wonder if it's a reincarnated dog sometimes_ and jumped into my arms. "Sweetheart, there's a lot of people in the living room who can't wait to see you, don't keep them waiting !"

I dumped my stuff in my room and went straight to the living room. My father, my brother and his wife, my sister and her fiancé along with my nephews… I almost teared up when I saw them for the first time in two years, they all came to me embracing me, hugging and congratulating me. We all spent the remainder of the day happily chatting and celebrating, that was a pretty good day. However I was certainly not prepared for what was to come…

_October 2nd 2005_

_Edea's house, Directus, Ustio_

Some peaceful days went by and this evening I laid watching the sunset from the garden when suddenly I heard my phone ringing in my room. My mom gave me a funny look as I was running up the stairs like a monster was pursuing me, I almost fell but finally managed to answer the phone.

That was Anne ! "- Hello !

\- Hey girl how are you ? You sound like you've run a marathon haha !

\- Nah your call just surprised me and my phone was far from me sorry. I'm alright, I spend peaceful days with my family and you ?

\- Good to hear, you haven't read the newspaper lately ? I saw a pretty interesting article yesterday. It seems the war in Erusea hasn't completely quieted down, some borders in Delarus keeps being disputed." It took only one word to shake me… _borders…_ I thought about the man who swore to destroy them… "- Hey miss, you okay ?

\- Er, sorry I was a little distracted. So what do you plan to do ?

\- I'll go there, to help the people once again, will you join me ?

\- Maybe after your departure, I need to arrange somethings and to think, a lot.

\- Okay I understand, anyway I promise you'll have news !

\- Thanks friend ! Bye !" I hung up and laid on my bed as memories began to flow through my mind...


	2. Operation Crossbow, party and gossips

_**Here's the second chapter ! It's only the beginning so it's not really serious. I wanted to make Edea and Pixy's relationship a little bit awkward for her at first. And yeah Larry's a womanizer in this AU , I had to do it sorry haha ! Enjoy o/**_

Chapter 2 – Rushed arrival, Operation Crossbow and gossips

_April 1st 1995_

_Valais air base, Ustio _

"Phew, I'm finally here." I put my stuff in a corner of my room and crashed on my bed. I was told that there was going to be a mission tomorrow _oh please let it be a fucking april fool's joke…_ It took only a few minutes for me to find sleep, after all I need some rest for tomorrow.

_April 2nd 1995_

_Valais air base, Ustio_

I was woken up quite early in the morning, I ate something while I was rushing to the briefing room. Oh man the situation was worst than I thought… Apparently, my wingman was already on the takeoff runway, ready to fly so I ran towards the hangar and found a tiny F-5E Tiger _pretty ridiculous but it'll do the job _I thought.

After my I took off I heard unfamiliar voices that came from my radio "- It's starting to come down.

\- This is base command, guess you all managed to get up. Galm 1, Galm 2 maintain current course.

\- This is Galm 2, roger that !

\- Galm 1 here, roger that !" I answered.

"Belkan bombers approaching, get ready to intercept them." Just after the base command said it enemy signals appeared on my radar. "- Nobody wants to bail out in a mountain of ice, we're counting on you flight leader !

\- Don't worry I wasn't planning to lose !

\- That pride's gonna get you killed you know ?" I smirked after his last remark and began to engage the enemies. I left the small annoying planes to the Ustio squadron that was accompanying us and focused on the main threat : the bombers.

It was pretty easy to shoot them down, after the last one was out off service a voice cracked through my radio "We underestimated them." I quickly understood it was the enemy. Anyway with the threat eliminated, we were finally given permission to return to base.

My wingman, who went by the callsign "Pixy", told me on the way back "Cipher, I got a feeling you and I are gonna get along just fine. Buddy." _I don't know why but_ _I have a feeling this small nickname is going to follow me for a long time…_

_Later, the same day_

After landing, I guided my aircraft to the hangar, Pixy's plane was already there. It was a beautiful F-15C Eagle with the right wing painted in red _wow my aircraft really looks ridiculous after all, especially compared to his_.

I got out of the hangar and decided to take a small stroll outside, as I watched a strange feeling washed through my heart _what a beautiful scenery, I'm happy we managed to take out those bombers_. "Yo buddy, what are you doin' here ? It's freezing !" I jumped when I heard this now familiar voice behind me. As I turned around, I laid my eyes on the man _so this is Pixy huh ?_ He was clearly taller than me, a little bit older maybe in his late twenties and he looked quite good _nah it's an understatement, he's really handsome…_ I shook those thoughts from my mind and answered him "- Well that's my second day on this base and I wanted to take a stroll !

\- I must admit I was surprised when I heard a feminine voice on the radio but you did a pretty great job. Anyway you should put more clothes on, it would be a shame if those nice boobs froze." He looked at my chest for a few seconds _well it's true my tank top was quite revealing but I didn't have time to choose my clothes this morning_ I cocked an eyebrow and laughed "- Don't worry I take good care of 'em !

_\- _Haha good to hear, by the way there's a party tonight it seems they're celebrating our success. I hope to see you there !" He jogged back to the base after our small conversation. _What a bold guy _but I admit it got me a little curious about him.

_Evening of the same day_

I felt the shower's hot water on my skin _ah it feels so good, like it's washing away my weariness_. After finishing I wrapped my body in a towel dried the last droplets of water and put my clothes on.

There was still time before the party so I grabbed a sandwich and an apple then I found a room with some people, sat on a sofa and began to read a book as I ate.

"Edea is that you ?" I looked up, it was Anne my best friend from high school. I was so happy to meet a really familiar face that I stood up and hugged her. "-So you've graduated from military med school already ?

\- Yup I love my job, I get along quite well with the staff here ! And I suppose you're a fighter pilot now ?

\- A mercenary to be more precise, I just did my first mission with a wingman I didn't even know until today. His callsign is "Pixy" but he did not tell me his name." Anne mimicked a facepalm motion "- If I were you I wouldn't get too intimate with him. He has quite the steamy reputation, many people here will tell you the same thing. A friend of mine even heard his sexual romps with a girl while he was trying to sleep.

\- Hahaha I'm not surprised at all, but he's still a nice guy I'll tease him about it that sounds fun. Oh and will you come to the party tonight ?

\- Yep when there's beer I'm here !"

We got out of the room and made our way towards the "bar" if we can call it this way. Overall it was a cheerful atmosphere there were billiard tables were some guys played _they're acting like gangsters, it's pretty hilarious_,others were eating dinner, dancing and there was a group of six persons singing bawdy songs next to the counter.

Anne introduced me to her friends, most of them were doctors or nurses, we conversed cheerfully when one of them, David told me in a low voice "- I think you hit Larry's eye, he's surrounded by a group chicks but I caught him looking at you many times.

\- Larry ?

\- Yeah the one people call Solo Wing Pixy, your wingman. I heard some ladies on the base talking about him and manifestly he's a good pilot whether in a bed or a cockpit." I burst out laughing

"- Yeah Anne told me about the rumors, that's pretty funny because I didn't see him as a womanizer.

\- Well he looks like he's more interested in you than the others, that's true and I understand him, but be careful."

After the conversation, we ordered drinks _again _and the party went on.

After what seemed to be two and half hours, I decided to take a breath of fresh air. That was a pleasant night with a clear sky, it looked almost peaceful from here it was hard to believe we were at war. _Okay it might be time to go to sleep, I'd like to train tomorrow_ so I started heading back to my room when I saw a masculine figure at the end of the hallway walking towards me. I began to walk faster. The silhouette became clearer _oh shit it's Pixy... okay I'll just say good night when I walk past him and_\- "You shouldn't walk in this kind of fashion. Buddy." I stopped right in my tracks "Why ? I just wanted to get to my room faster ! Besides, it's not like you're my babysitter or anything." He lifted my chin with a finger so I looked at him right into the eyes "With that cute face and that body it's no wonder you're popular with men. If they saw you right now they would get the wrong idea, even if that wasn't your intention..." While he talked to me his other hand began to move dangerously close to one of my breasts and stopped right above it then he said "- I won't hold you back any longer. Good night !

\- G-good night..." I answered in a low voice as he walked away probably to his dorm. _What the hell ?! __T__hat was super hot but still, I barely know him and __I need to concentrate on my work…_ I finally arrived in my room, took off my clothes, tossed them somewhere and jump into my bed. _It's going to be tough and it was only my second day..._


	3. Maintenance and training

_**Well well well here we go again. This chapter develops a little more the (very very awkward) relationship between Edea and Larry so there's not really action. I know it's kinda slow sorry hehe !**_

_**Don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter... Stay tuned !**_

Chapter 3 – Maintenance and training

_April 14th 1995_

_Valais air base, Ustio_

_(morning)_

Here I am, it's 6 in the morning and I'm eating breakfast alone while wandering through the base. There hasn't been any missions that needed my participation for ten days, it felt like the atmosphere was almost relaxed. I finally reached the hangar which contained my aircraft and Pixy's. I stood in front of my jet _ah I'm still too broke to buy another plane, that's a shame but I need money to do personal errands _and began to approach it with a toolbox. This little guy needed some maintenance and since I learned to repair planes, _thank you grandpa_, I did it myself.

Three hours later, it felt so hot I was sweating even if I wore a shirt, my Tiger looked like it had never been in combat, I must admit I was satisfied with my work !

I put the ladder and the toolbox away and went to the exit. My wingman's aircraft caught my attention _too bad I don't have enough money, this __one__'s really something __haha_ then a voice called out to me "See something you like ?" _heh, speaking of the devil here he is, standing with that smug smile on his face _"- Yo, I haven't seen you the last few days but it's your lil' baby's well maintained.

\- Oh, are you concerned about me ? How cute.

\- It would be a shame if the guy who has my 6 o' clock in the skies disappeared suddenly don't you think ?

\- Not wrong. Anyway I found an abandoned book in the lounge do you know whose it is ?" I saw he was carrying something with his left hand, he showed me the book "But... It's mine ! I left it on the sofa before the party and I looked for it, not knowing where I had left it. Thank you !

\- No problem, I didn't know you were fond of mythology.

\- Well that's my way of forgetting our current situation, even if it's only for a few minutes." After retrieving my book, I winked at him and followed my initial path : towards the door.

He interrupted me one last time "- Hey buddy what are you doing this afternoon ?

\- Training !

\- I was also planning to do this, if you want some company I'll be in the hangar.

\- Okay !"

With this last sentence I jogged back to my room.

_The same day in the afternoon_

"Ow man I'm full !" Anne patted her belly, this made me laugh "- Hey I tell you, if you continue you will swell and blow up like a balloon !" After I finished eating I got up and stretch "- Hey where are you going ?

\- Doing some training with Pix, he asked me if I wanted to join him earlier.

\- Well, be careful girl and if you go running outside please don't catch a cold, I wouldn't want another sick person here !" I laughed at her remark, mimicked a salute gesture and went out of the cafeteria.

As I arrived in the hangar I heard a few metallic noises, I walked towards the source. There he was, shirtless and tidying his tools. "I can get you a water bottle if you need it." He paused and looked back at me _wow he's really well built _I think he saw me blushing slightly because he gave me an amused look "- Yo, don't worry I'm fine there's one right here !

\- Ah okay I hadn't seen it. By the way tell me when you're ready.

\- Hey I just have to put my shirt on and grab a sweater, you're really fired up girl ! I hope you're ready for a combat training.

\- Okay but next let's exercise outside.

\- I'll go along with it then."

The sports hall was empty, apart from the two of us _at least we'll have more space_. Before we bagan he told me "Just so you know, I'm not gonna hold back." I answered him "I will not either, come on !". And thus the fight began, he was kind of aggressive and I barely managed to block his ruthless blows. I came up with a strategy _I'm gonna block hi attacks and find a weakness since I'm quite light and swift_. Oh boy I've never miscalculated so much in my life. This guy, besides being strong, was really swift. I thought I found an opening and dashed towards it, I didn't even have time to understand the situation that I was pinned down by Pixy. He sneered and, approaching his face from my ear, told me "It was a bold move, I admire it but I could read your expression. Still, you're not bad !" I felt his hot breath slowly leaving my neck as he got up and helped me along the way. "- I'll have my revenge someday. Are you still motivated for what's next ?

\- Let me guess… Stamina training outside ?

\- Yeah let's go !"

It wasn't that cold outside but I tied my sweater around my waist, just in case. As I stretched Larry said "- If it doesn't bother you I have a path we can follow.

\- Huh where ?

\- Let me show you c'mon !"

I must I was quite surprised when we arrived at a small trail which went up to a small cavern. It wasn't really far from the base and we could see it quite well from here.

"-That's pretty nice, you've always used this path ?" I said.

"Yes... Being here brings me peace. It'll be our little secret buddy.

\- By the way my name's Edea… Edea Crowe.

\- It's true we never had time, I'll tell you my full name too, it's Larry Foulke.

\- I've heard your first name some time ago." His eyes slightly widened and he blinked, it was so out of his character that a small laugh escaped my lips.

"- Hey what's funny ?

\- The face you made !

\- But who told you my name ?

\- A friend of Anne at the bar last time while I was talking about our first mission."

I turned to face the base "- The sun's already setting…" As I said that I felt a couple of hands on my waist _huh what's he doing ?_, Larry leaned over my ear and told me, in a husky voice "We should go back… Buddy." he walked past me and followed the trail back to the base.

_Same day, at night_

Tomorrow we'll go in a mission over route, I watched my clock _oh shit it's this late already ?! _I switched the lights off and put myself under the sheets. _Tomorrow's wake up call is gonna be tough..._


	4. Annex and first travel to Round Table

_**Here's a new chapter, I finally have time to upload again, I hope you'll enjoy it ! Stay tuned for the next chapter !**_

Chapter 4 – Annex and first travel to the Round Table

_April 15th 1995_

_Briefing room, Valais air base, Ustio_

Today we departed for route 171, which runs through Arlon. We had to regain control over this area and secure a transit route for our ground forces which was a supply line between us and the Osean army. I watched the map where the targets' locations were pinpointed and told myself _that's not going to be a difficult job but I'll have to be extra careful while approaching the anti air targets like SAM's and AA guns…_

"I hope you're ready." I was so focused that I slightly flinched when I heard Larry. "Yes, I was just checking the targets and I didn't hear you coming. Anyway let's go, there's a route waiting for us !"

_Same day _

_Arlon, north Sapin_

As we finally arrived in the combat airspace, AWACS explained to us how the enemy units were placed. A lot of units were on the ground but there were some enemy aircrafts. I watched my radar and saw targets which were yellow. I told Pixy on the radio "- Hey, can I ask you something before we engage the enemy ?

\- What is it ?

\- You see those yellow targets ? Please don't hit them, they are defenseless. Also maybe the people who lived there might return after the war.

\- Roger !"

I easily made my way through the bridge but at some point I had to avoid missiles which were quite close to hit me "I know you're fired up and all but still, keep an eye out for SAMs… They're gonna give us all they've got !" as Pixy said this we almost had completed our mission. Merely a minute later all the enemy units were down, _now Osean forces will be able to go through this road_.

I heard AWACS saying "Looks like luck was on your side again Solo Wing." and the later answered "Yeah, well, I've had my fill of goin' home without wings." A small chuckle escaped my lips as I tried to muffle a fit of giggles.

_Evening of the same day _

_Valais air base, Ustio_

After eating a good meal I went to a calm room and sat on the sofa _I can hear people from the bar… It's not that late but some of them __already __sound pretty drunk… _I began to read the book I had in hand, it contained poems about a nameless valkyrie preparing herself for the Ragnarök. As I read this fantastic tale, I heard a noise that made me flinch. It was my wingman standing in the doorway, he seemed amused by my reaction "- You're not celebrating with the others, buddy ?

\- I just needed some calm, and you what are you doing here ? Is the party boring ?

\- Nah, your friends wondered where you were but… well the alcohol had already had its effect on them so I went to look for you.

\- Yeah you don't even look like you've drunk, are you sure you're human ? What are you made of ? Iron ?!" He cocked an eyebrow, this time a fit of giggles took hold of me and I didn't even try to fight back. He smiled and sat beside me as I calmed down.

"What are you reading ? Don't tell me you read erotic books, I met many girls on the base reading those." I pouted slightly and showed him the book "Absolutely not, you might come across one or two sex scenes but it's not about this at all ! You can read it if you want anyway, maybe you'll like that tale." He frowned a little and stared at me "- You're really something else... I'll give your book a try. It must be nice to forget the war a little at least…

\- Think about this, once this shit is over you'll be back home celebrating with, your friends and family !"

This time he didn't answer, I saw some changes in his gaze like there was a hint of sadness in it. His normal look came back and, as he began to go out of the room, the book in his hand, he said "Good night, Cipher." I answered "Night, Larry !" I smiled to him but he barely turned back and he disappeared from my sight.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said something, well I'll apologize when I meet him again…_

_April 20th 1995_

_Valais air base, Ustio_

I got into my aircraft and began to bring it to the runway, we had to go to Area B7R in Belkan territory. I was careful to equip my aircraft with anti-air special weapons so I could easily get rid of enemy crafts. _I'll also have to talk to Larry after the mission considering what happened last time… But oh well let's focus on the mission !_

_Same day_

_Area B7R, Belka_

When we entered the airspace Eagle Eye told us "- Galm Team, penetrate B7R and get a feel for the surroundings.

\- Galm 2 here, roger this kind of job is what we're all about.

-This is Galm 1, roger !"

We went further into the area and eight enemy planes appeared on our radar _time for them to get a taste of my XMAA _an unknown voice could be heard on our radios, that was the enemy, apparently they were disturbed because of our low number.

As we began to engage Pixy said "-We will survive Galm 1 !

\- Yeah I hope you're right !".

The first two enemies were neutralized my missiles, I saw them leaving the airspace "- Galm 2, same order about neutralized targets.

\- Yeah I remember don't worry.".

Larry shot down two of the remaining six bandits, I chased one and shot it down with two missiles. I spotted two other bandits that were far, I used my XMAA on them _those can really be effective sometimes…_ I almost reached the last target but my wingman shot it down.

We continued our route and finally penetrated Area B7R "Cipher, we'll fly into the Round Table, proceed with caution." I was aware of my surroundings but it was calm. Too calm. AWACS voice echoed through the radio "Warning ! Radar shows additional crafts approaching the airspace at high speed. Galm Team, we cannot authorize a retreat. Intercept them.". _They seem to be the real thing, maybe the main force ? _Our enemies were identified as indigo squadron, there were four of them.

"- I figured you'd say that. This is gonna cost you extra.

\- Galm 2, focus on shooting down the main force !" I ordered him.

"Look like we've got some Gripens to deal with." And he was right those guys were not flying jokes.

"Unlike you mercenaries I fight for a real cause. The ones who survive are those who fight for their convictions." _so that's probably their captain..._ "This is the Round Table, dead men's words hold no meaning." _so Larry decided to act __sassy too__ huh ?_

I did not use my special weapons, they were too slow, so I used my normal missiles. I shot one easily and Pixy did the same. Then he radioed me "- Now things are nice and even. Cipher, one for you and one for me.

\- I'm in !" I smiled and chased down their captain, this guy was really though. I sighed when we both shot down our targets.

We received a message from the allied forces "The naval forces can finally advance. We appreciate your work.". I heard Larry sigh "- Looks like we were just a couple of decoys… Yo buddy, you still alive ?

\- Of course, let's go back to base !"

_Evening, same day_

_Valais air base, Ustio_

I watched the sky as I ate a fruit and leaned a little against the wall outside. I turned my head to the left and saw Larry getting out via another gate, alone. I calmly approached him "Are you all right ?" he looked back at me, there was a mix of tiredness and another emotion I could not read in his gaze.

"- Nothing.

\- Just like your reaction last time. I'm just trying to understand you, you're human too… Please tell me what's wrong.

\- Hey, for now you just need to focus on liberating Ustio. Don't worry about me, we'll talk about our pasts when it's finished." He caressed my cheek and kissed my forehead _it's so out of character, but I'll not force it out of him for now, maybe I'll find out someday…_


End file.
